Space Adventures
by opuscon789
Summary: Posting in Chapters: Twilight and Rainbow are traveling into space to discover something new for there planet. Also a spirit they will find and know a hidden secret of Equestra. feel free to leave a review because it helps my writing, TwiDash Shipping story
1. Chapter 1 The Dream

Space is like another dimension. Way out in space there are other planets. Different life form maybe exists but you never know unless you look. Space has no air and you never know what's there.

Twilight looks into the air.

"(I wonder if any things up there it seems like it so quiet ever sense Nightmare Moon spirit died),"Twilight though

For months and month Twilight starts studying on the stars. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week she will never sleep. About 6 months later, Spike start to worry about Twilight and her sleeping problem.

"Twilight go to bed it been 6 months since you had a good night sleep," said Spike

"Fine I will I am completely tired maybe I should get a good night sleep,"

Twilight fall into a long slumber and had a dream about a space. She was floating in mid space and she could not breathe. She sail a shooting star from a distains. But as it got closer it was a giant meteor crashing into the planet she lived on. Twilight close her eyes and died from lack of air. She wakes up from a strange nightmare.

"Whoa you were asleep for a whole 3 months, and you won the world record for longest sleeper without a coma and for the longest for staying awake for a long time, "said Spike

"What happen when I was asleep," asked Twilight

"Not much, there was a law passed saying if you had a pet you have to really take care to keep it,"

"Spike I'm going to space," Twilight announce

"If you are count me out because I am scared of space," said Spike

"I want someone to come to make shire that I don't die out there,"

"Hey Spike I got the ice cream you wanted," said Rainbow as she walked in.

"Hey Rainbow, can you come with me to space?" Twilight asked

"Twilight your awake after 3 months and yes I always wanted to go somewhere out up in the sky," she answered

"Spike I need materials to go I will need fish bowls, oxygen tanks, and something to make a space ship out of, also write a letter to the Princess saying that I am going to space for who knows how long and I might never come back," said Twilight

So construction started later that day and the news spread all the way across the nation. But no one knows the danger lurking ahead for Twilight and Rainbow.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparation

Twilight and Rainbow started to get in shape to go to space. Twilight started doing pushups everyday with Rainbow Dash training her.

"Come on push yourself and don't stop until reach 1000 pushups. I did it so you should be able to do it to," said Rainbow

"That because your much stronger than me you can finish in five min," said Twilight

"Rainbow give her a brake she's been doing that all day," said Rarity

"Fine, she can have a break," said Rainbow

Twilight fell to the ground and laid there.

"How many pushups did I do?" Twilight asked

"134," Rainbow answered

"Well I'm going to relax my mussels for a while and go to the spa, Rainbow you want to come?" Twilight asked

"Maybe I need to relax to and go to the spa," said Rainbow

"Rarity do me a favor and please check on Spike," said Twilight

"Well ok," said Rarity

Later at the spa Twilight talks to Rainbow about space in the tub.

"Space is pretty much nothing, there's no air, towns, food, or water for millions of miles," said Twilight

"Well also the fun part is that there's no gravity there for we flout around," said Rainbow

"Hopefully by the time we get back the world won't get destroyed by a giant meteor," worried Twilight

"Twilight, are you ok that dream you had is starting to go into your head?"

"Yes I'm just worried that we both might find a place to live on another planet,"

"Don't worry, we will see are friends again and the princess,"

"Fine let's just enjoy the last time at the spa and look at flashbacks,"

Over the next month Twilight, Spike, and Rainbow belt a spaceship in the Evertree forest. The ship was made of carbon fiber reinforced plastic. Later Twilight and Rainbow take oxygen tests to test the space suits underwater in the lake outside of town. Twilight puts a spell on the oxygen tanks to make it so that there is unlimited oxygen in the tanks and if they burst it fixes itself. By the next month the group was now ready to leave. Twilight make it clear that there first stop will be on the moon. Applejack picks the entire farm's apples and gave it to Rainbow for food. The day before leaving the princess sent two special necklaces for Twilight and Rainbow to where so they can contact the princess and each other. Now it was one night before takeoff into outer space.


	3. Chapter 3 Take Off

Twilight is fast asleep in bed falls into another dream. She was floating in space with no are air, can't breathe. There was a pony in the distance looking at Twilight laughing. It was a pony that was a mix of a Pegasus and a Unicorn, was black and white mane, and with a galaxy cutie mark. Twilight again dies from lack of air and wakes ups.

"Good Morning Twilight," yelled Spike

"Well good morning," said Twilight

"I made I big breakfast, but not alone, I did it with Applejack and Pinkie Pie,"

"How 'de," said Applejack

"Wake up sleepy head todays the big day," said Pinkie Pie

Pinkie, Applejack, and Spike cooked a breakfast with pancakes, apple pie, waffles, eggs, bacon, donuts, grits, porridge, oats, oranges, sausage, hash browns, and biscuits.

"There so much food here I can't eat it all," said Twilight

"We made extra for you and Rainbow on your journey thru space, so you will have food for months ahead," said Pinkie

"It taste really good," Twilight munch

Later that day Twilight and Rainbow did some final preparations. In the ship it had a control room, two personal bedrooms, one bathroom, and a kitchen.

"Rainbow, what are you doing?" Twilight asked

"I'm grabbing clouds outside and making a bed out of it because since I sleep well on clouds and this bed is hard for me to sleep on so I was going to get some clouds and sleep on them," said Rainbow

"Do we have everything?" asked Twilight

"Yes I packed everything yesterday,"

"Then where set to go,"

"I'm going to miss you guys," said Rarity

"Me too," said Twilight

"Take care of yourself Rainbow," said Pinkie Pie

"I will," said Rainbow

"Here is a leaf to remember me by," said Fluttershy

"Thanks," said Twilight

"Remember that those apples will not eat them self's," said Applejack

"Twilight, good bye and I will see you in maybe a year," said Spike

"Bye and thanks," said Twilight

Everyone watched the ship take off into the sky and waved goodbye.

"Twilight when can I get out of my seat?" asked Rainbow

"When we leave the atmosphere,"

5 minutes later the ship leaves the atmosphere. Twilight set the ship to autopilot.

"So are first stop is the moon because I want to learn what did Nightmare Moon did during a 1000 year period," Twilight explained

Rainbow get out of here seat and flouts toward Twilight.

"Hey there's no gravity lets have some fun since it's on autopilot," said Rainbow

"First I will teach you how to work this ship and you know sometimes I will not be able to control the ship so I need you to do it," said Twilight

Twilight told Rainbow how to control the ship and verified her of stuff not to do unless necessary. Twilight still worrying about the two dreams she had is now thinking that the second one is not true and the first one could happen. But little does she know that something was bothering Rainbow as well. To try and forget the two decide to call it a day and got to bed.


	4. Chapter 4 The Moon

Rainbow is asleep in the cloud bed she made and dreaming. She wakes up on the moon can't breathe a single breath. A pony with a galaxy cutie mark and a black and white body and mane stood before her. Rainbow fainted from lack of air and died. She wakes up in her room, gets up, and heads to the kitchen.

"Morning Twilight," said Rainbow

"Hey, are you hungry?" said Twilight

"No I'm not that hungry,"

"What's wrong, it looks like something's bothering you?"

"Twilight, I think your dreams are starting to go into me,"

"Tell me about it,"

"There was this black and white pony with a galaxy cutie mark in my dream,"

Twilight's eyes start to widen as Rainbow said that.

"What an awkward dream because I had the same dream," Twilight said

"What do you think we're having the same dream always because you know those dreams you been telling me about, well I was having them to," said Rainbow

"Maybe are minds are connected psychopathically,"

"Ok this getting weird,"

"I agree,"

"So when are we going to get to the moon?"

"Oh yeah we are in an orbit with the moon right now so Rainbow prepare for landing,"

About an hour later the ship touches the moon's surface. Twilight was the first one off the ship and she was looking around to find any evidence off Nightmare Moon. Rainbow went to go join her; but first, she did some epic jumping.

"Twilight maybe after you do your research you can come jump with me," said Rainbow

"Hey Rainbow check this out," said Twilight

"What is it?"

"I think I have an idea on what Nightmare Moon did dally,"

Twilight imaged it in her mine.

1st. wakes up

2nd. looks at the earth

3rd. practices her magic

4th. goes to sleep

"That's it?" said Rainbow

"Yep and the 5th thing she did was she was sucking the moon's energy," said Twilight

"Come on Twilight lets have some fun,"

Rainbow and Twilight start having a rock fight. They were not going to get hurt and that's because how light the rocks are. Twilight sees something very odd behind Rainbow Dash. It was a pony that looked like the pony from here dream. White and black with a galaxy cutie mark. The pony vanishes into thin air.

"Rainbow I think were being watched," worried Twilight

"I don't feel like that what I think is bothering you is that it's about to be night," said Rainbow

The sky got darker and it was now night and all around it was dark.

First thing tomorrow Twilight and Rainbow are leaving the moon and heading out of the solar system, somewhere. But the pony in both of their minds still haunts them.


	5. Chapter 5 The Space Spirit

"Who was the pony?" asked Twilight

"I don't know but all I know is that she's in are dreams," said Rainbow

Now sitting inside the ship at the controls Twilight thinks about the pony she saw behind Rainbow.

"I don't feel safe on the moon, do you want to spend the night traveling out of the solar system?" asked Twilight

"Well I guess,"

The ship took off from the moon and started flying to the edge of the solar system.

"So where out of there and we will never have to worry about that pony, Rainbow can you put the ship into light speed," said Twilight

Rainbow pushed the switched upward and put the ship into light speed.

"I think a ghost or a spirit of some sort is after us," said Twilight

"Me too," said Rainbow

"I'm going to mail the princess about a ghost in space and tonight we are going to sleep in the same room and hoping that she won't haunt use," said Twilight

"But which room are we using?"

"We will flip a coin, heads is my room and tails is yours,"

Twilight flips a coin and the coin showed tails,

"AAAAAGGGG," yelled Rainbow

"Well I'm sleeping in your room tonight,"

"One problem, only Pegasus can sleep on clouds and my bed is made of clouds,"

Twilight put a spell on herself to let her walk and sleep on clouds.

"Fine you can sleep in my room," said Rainbow

Later Twilight walks in Rainbow's room with a flashlight and three books.

"I'm going to read," said Twilight

"As long as you go to sleep I'm fine," said Rainbow

5 hours later Twilight is fast asleep with Rainbow. Twilight slightly opens her eyes and sees the pony from her dreams, black and white with a galaxy cutie mark. Twilight wakes up Rainbow.

"RAINBOW WAKE UP THERES THE GHOST!" yelled Twilight

Rainbow looks up and sees the ghost.

"AAAAAAAA!" yelled Rainbow

The spirit vanished into thin air. 5 seconds later a letter comes back from the princess.

**_My dreariest student Twilight:_**

**_A long time ago 1050 years ago there was a pony that was my other sister and we named her Black Hole. Also like Nightmare Moon, Black Hole was much more powerful then Luna and I combined. She had the power to control space and time. One day she demanded that she should become leader of Equestria. But I told her no and she decides to go to space and get stronger. Ever since then she has destroyed life foams on other planet. About five hundred years later she dies by getting sucked into a black hole. Today she haunts space and she is very lonely and since you and Rainbow are up there she will try to kill you, so be careful. I have never told anyone this until now._**

**_Sighed _**

**_Celesta _**

"Something I never knew until now," said Twilight

"We'll let's go back to earth since there a spirit after us," said Rainbow

"Remember Celesta told us that she was lonely, why can't we just play with her?"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PLAY WITH ME!" said a mysterious voice

"AAAAAAAA," yelled Twilight and Rainbow


	6. Chapter 6 The Truth

"Twilight this can probably be the last day of our lives," shivered Rainbow

"I know," shivered Twilight

Black Hole put her hooves on their head and pushed their bodies down, also by doing that Twilight and Rainbow faint. Using her magic, Black Hole took both of their spirits out of their bodies. Twilight wakes up flouting in midair. She looks at Rainbow and she can see right thru her. Then she looks at herself and finds the she can see right thru herself as well. Twilight looks below her and sees that her body and Rainbow's body where lying on the bed.

"Rainbow, wake up!" Twilight yelled

Rainbow wakes up and it never took that long for her to realize what was going on.

"What happen to us?" asked Rainbow?

Twilight and Rainbow flouted upwards with Black Hole controlling them.

"Oh no, I'm too young to die, please Black Hole I want to go home alive," said Rainbow

Twilight and Rainbow's spirits went thru the roof of the spaceship.

"This is beautiful view Black Hole," said Twilight

"Thanks," said Black Hole

"You're not as bad as I thought," said Rainbow

"Please I need you to stay here in space with me forever, so we could have fun because I need someone with me so I won't be bored all the time," explained Black Hole

"Then why just go back to Equestria where the princess was waiting for 550 years for your spirits return," asked Twilight

"Well 600 years ago I look at the earth and told myself that my sis can have it I'm in control of space and time, so I keep that in balance and that was the only planet with life on it and there was other planet with life but I got rid of all the life on the planets but the plants still exist," said Black Hole

"Well I think we are dead now so I guess that we are forced to stay with you forever," said Rainbow

"No you're not, you're alive and well, you're just dreaming kind of," explained Black

"What?" Twilight and Rainbow said

"You're still alive; it's just that you're having an out-of-body-experience," said Black

"So what planet should we visit when we wake up Rainbow?" asked Twilight

"I don't know," said Rainbow

"I know, you should visit the planet over there it really cool," said Black

"Ok maybe just a visit to the planet," said Twilight

Twilight and Rainbow flout down to their bodies.

"I'm going to miss being a ghost," said Rainbow

They both get back into their bodies. Rainbow wakes up along with Twilight.

"Black Hole is so nice," said Twilight

"I'm going to set the ship on course for that planet Black was talking about," said Rainbow

Twilight start writing a letter to the princess:

**_Dear Princess Celesta _**

**_Black Hole is not a monster at all she is nice and friendly. She didn't kill use like you said. She doesn't want to take over Equestria anymore. Rainbow and I like her a lot._**

**_Signed _**

**_Twilight Sparkle _**


	7. Chapter 7 Underwater Exploration

After an interesting night Twilight and Rainbow started a journey across space to the planet that Black Hole was talking about. As they got closer the planet appeared as a light blue spear.

"It looks like an all water planet," said Rainbow

"It does, maybe it is," said Twilight

They enter into the atmosphere and land on the water.

"We were right, this is an all water planet," said Twilight

"Yeah but there's something weird about it," said Rainbow

They look around and see that there is fog everywhere.

"I wonder if the water is hot," said Twilight

"If it is I want to get a taste off the outside," said Rainbow

Rainbow goes outside as Twilight looks for something.

"AAAA it's like the spa," said Rainbow

"Hey, Rainbow," said Twilight

Twilight brings out the space suits.

"Why do we need that there's air on this planet?" Rainbow asked

"Where going under water,"

"Why?"

"I what to learn about what's down there,"

"Can I stay here and enjoy the hot water?"

"Remember we have to look out for each other,"

"Fine,"

Twilight hands Rainbow a space suit when she got inside and dried up. Soon after They both went underwater.

"The water is so much colder down here," Twilight said

"This is the perfect planet to go swimming," Rainbow said

"Look at this,"

"What is it?"

"It's some type of plant,"

"So are you going to study on it because to me it looks like seaweed,"

"But it's seaweed from another planet,"

"Twilight, you know a seaweeds life and you don't need to study on it again,"

"It might work different on this planet,"

"Where moving on,"

Both of them swim until Rainbow spots something.

"Look it that abyss I what to check it out," Rainbow announced

Rainbow swims down into the abyss with Twilight following. The farthest they went it got hotter. Ones they got to the end they find an underground cave with lava.

"Rainbow, I think we are in the center of this planet, I don't think it's a good Idea to go any farther," Twilight worried

BOOM a loud explosion shook the cave and lava came shooting out of the cave. Rainbow grabbed Twilight and used her wings to try and out run the lava. They swam out of the abyss and the lava came splashing out.

"That was close," said Twilight

"Too close," said Rainbow

"I think why the waters hot on the suffuse is that the planet is too close to the sun,"

"I've seen a lot today and I'm ready to call it a day but first I'm going to take a rest in the planets spa which is free,"

"I guess I can join you,"

"You need it so you can keep your mind off learning for a while,"

Rainbow and Twilight spent the last part of the day in the hot water and had some fun. What planet will they go to next? Black Hole has a surprise wants they get to that planet.


	8. Chapter 8 New Fruit

That night Black Hole came to Twilight and Rainbow in a dream. In the dream, both of them are flouting out in space.

"Twilight we didn't sleep walk out of the ship did we?" asked Rainbow

"I don't think so plus why are we breathing?" asked Twilight

"Twilight, Rainbow, I had called you here," said Black Hole

"You never called us you just put us to sleep," said Rainbow

"Black do you mind if I call you Princess Black?" asked Twilight

"Please don't, after wanting to be ruler and being up here in space I think I got everything I needed, plus my job is to control space so my guess is I'm in charge of everything even the world you live on, " said Black

"Ok," said Twilight

"So why did you call us here," asked Rainbow

"There's this planet that has the best fruit in the universe and what I what you to do is take the fruits seeds and take it back to your world and plant it," said Black

"I get it, so it can start growing on the planet," Twilight said

"Would that hurt Applejack's farm," asked Rainbow

"It's a type of apple and it grow only on this planet," said Black

"Ok so we will do that," said Twilight

"Great and you're waking up right now," said Black

In a flash everything in Twilight and Rainbow's eyes were blurry and when everything cleared up they were back in their rooms.

Twilight gets out of bed and flouts toward the controls.

"But where's the planet?" said Twilight

All of a sudden Twilight gets a vision and sees the space heading of which to go. Twilight pushes in the number and sits in the Rainbow's seat. After that version she had a severe headache.

"Twilight are you ok," asked Rainbow

"My head, I think Black sent me a vision and now my head hurts," said Twilight

"I'll keep in watch of the ship you go lay down,"

"Ok,"

4 hours later Twilights headache was gone and Rainbow landed the ship on the on the planet.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Rainbow

"Yeah," said Twilight

"Well where not going to get the fruit by sitting here,"

Both of them went outside. And found a beautiful sight. There were flowers everywhere and beautiful trees with purple apples on it.

"This must be the apple that Black told us about," said Twilight

Twilight picked it and took a bite.

"This is the best apple in the universe!" yelled Twilight

"Let me try," said Rainbow

Rainbow takes a bite out of the purple apple.

"Taste like heaven," said Rainbow

Twilight picked 6 more apples and put it in the ship.

"I'm saving those for are friends," said Twilight

"I like what's your thinking," said Rainbow

"Twilight, Rainbow," said somepony

"Who's there!" yelled Rainbow

"There's no one on this planet other than us right,"

"You both need to get back to your planet now," said Black Hole

"Why?" asked Twilight

"There's a meteor as big as Pluto about to hit your planet and you need to help me save it,"

"Oh no I thought that dream was not going to come true Twilight,"

"I guess it is going to come true,"

"Hurry or it will be too late," said Black

"Where packing up right now come on Rainbow,"


	9. Chapter 9 The Final Chapter

As Just taken off into space, Twilight and Rainbow hurry to their planet to see if they can outrun the meteor. About 14 hours later they reach the solar system and then as Black Hole said the rock was the size of Pluto and was heading in that direction toward there planet.

"We have to hurry and this might be the last thing we do," said Twilight

"Please we can't be late," said Rainbow

7 hours later they make it to their planet that was still sill in one piece. Black Hole was waiting for them on the moon. Twilight and Rainbow put on their space suits and flout out of the ship.

"What can we do?" asked Twilight

"Here's the plan, I will power you up and Rainbow will get in front of the meteor and uses her wings to push it the other way and Twilight and me will use magic to pull it up," said Black

"I guess this will work, but if this fails where doomed," said Twilight

The meteor started to get closer and closer. Twilight and Rainbow both power up by Black Hole's power. Rainbow gets ready and flies toward the flaming rock and starts to push it.

"Ok its time," said Rainbow

Twilight and Black put in their magic and start to pull. Black decided that this was not going to work for long. Black puts an invisible shield on the planet.

"Let go, trust me," said Black

"Are you crazy," said Twilight

"I trust you," said Rainbow

"Fine," Twilight said

Everypony let go and the rock hit the shield and exploded. The force was so powerful that it broke off Twilight and Rainbow's space suits, no longer have they can breathe. Twilight and Rainbow both faint from lack of air. When both of them woke up there was a bubble surrounding them and it was filled with air.

"Did you save us Black," asked Rainbow

"I did and thanks for helping me," said Black

"At least we did something," said Twilight

"Yes, we just saved the planet," said Rainbow

"I will return when I need you the most," said Black Hole

Black vanished and Twilight and Rainbow looked at each other.

"Let's go home Twilight," said Rainbow

They return home and all there friend were proud of them for saving the world and risking their lives to go into space.

"Wow that's sound awesome," said Pinkie Pie

"It was really stunning," said Rarity

"I can't believe you saved use from an apocalypse," said Applejack

"That great," said Fluttershy

"Something else I want to show, Rainbow can you get the apples?" asked Twilight

Rainbow gets the purple apples and gives them to everyone I the room.

"This is delightful," said Pinkie

"I like it," said Fluttershy

"How divine," said Rarity

"We need to start growing this on the apple farm," said Applejack

"You should, that's why where giving you them," said Rainbow

Soon after that the purple apples were soon put on the market. The apple was so famous that everypony just had to have one. The Princess soon rewarded Twilight and Rainbow for their bravery in saving the planet from mass destruction. Black Hole is still a spirit and is controlling space and is staying there. From that point everything was normal.

The End


End file.
